Lorina Dodson (Earth-616)
Rabbit | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , , | Relatives = Lewis Dodson (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal, leader | Education = Privately tutored to college level | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Kerry Gammill | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 131 | Quotation = I hate being late! | Speaker = White Rabbit | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 605 | HistoryText = Origins Born into a rich family, Lorina was a sheltered child, protected by overbearing parents intent on seeing their daughter become a proper lady. Finding solace in the many books of the family library, she was entranced by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Later in life, at the age of twenty-five, she was married off to a rich, elderly man of eighty-two, named Lewis Dodson. Finding life as a trophy wife stagnant and boring, she killed off her husband, a death that the authorities ruled as accidental. With funds gained from her inheritance, Lorina bought various hi-tech gadgets and developed a criminal career as the eccentric villain named the White Rabbit, inspired by the namesake character from Carroll's work. Starting off her criminal career small, the White Rabbit began by robbing fast-food restaurants. In one such incident, she crossed paths with Eugene Patilio, aka Frog-Man, and nearly beat him to death. Were it not for Spider-Man intervening on the fracas, Patilio would have died. The White Rabbit's gang of accomplices at the restaurant were left to fend for themselves against Spider-Man and Frog-Man, coming up short. Soon after, the White Rabbit attacked a book fair, only to clash with the two heroes again. Attempting to escape using her rocket boots, she was knocked into a wall by Frog-Man, defeating her. Terrible Two Seeking vengeance against Frog-Man, the White Rabbit contacted Speed Demon, Yellow Claw and the Walrus (all of whom had previously lost in clumsy matches against Frog-Man) to join forces in taking him down. Only the Walrus accepted her offer, and the pair started causing havoc in Brooklyn as the Terrible Two. Not long after, the pair faced Frog-Man with his dad Leapfrog joining in on the fight. Spider-Man also appeared, out on patrol and spotting action, and the three took down the two, despite a somewhat clumsy victory with Patilio falling on the Rabbit's back. The White Rabbit later resurfaced with two new accomplices, the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse, though the two were later found to be actors posing as her accomplices, as no real supervillains would work with her. Continuing her misfortunes as a criminal, Lorina was stopped by Grizzly and his partner the Gibbon during an attempted bank heist. Capturing the two, she tried to ransom them to the city for one billion dollars. The mayor made what he considered a fair counter-offered for the pair: $2.50. Incensed by the rejection, she took to bombing the city and raised her request to five billion. Her plans were foiled when Spider-Man, as Bag-Man, distracted her while the the Gibbon and Grizzly escaped from the pit in which she had placed them. Not wanting to be seen as sexist, the fleeing Grizzly felt obligated to knock out the White Rabbit. Arcade Having developed a relationship with deathtrap inventor Arcade, White Rabbit assisted him in abducting Black Cat and Wolverine so they could serve as the prey in his island resort for rich hunters. Naturally, the two heroes decimated the hunters, uncovered his scheme, and escaped the island shortly before Arcade caused it to self destruct by volcano. The two decided it would be ironic to give the pair of villains a taste of their own medicine, and abandoned them in the Savage Land next to a small tied-up goat. When White Rabbit wanted to save the goat from an approaching Tyrannosaurus Rex, Arcade called her stupid and ran. Evidently, White Rabbit lucked out. The goat turned out be a focus of worship for a group of Savage Land cannibals, who saved her and treated her as a queen. As he hung over an open flame, Arcade tried to convince her their problems could be worked out. Feeling no inclination to release him, her only response was "you shouldn't have called me stupid." Hood's Gang During Norman Osborn's reign over the superhero community, Lorina joined the Hood's Gang. She was sent to attack Mister Negative to take control of Chinatown for The Hood. Shortly afterwards, White Rabbit widened her reach to drug dealing to the stars, in particular, dealing MGH to Bobby Carr. However, she was foiled in killing him by Mary Jane Watson and was captured by the authorities. During the Spider-Island incident, White Rabbit worked alongside Scorcher and Chance and attacked Peter Parker and Carlie Cooper at a Empire State University lab. However she was knocked out by Parker. Shortly afterwards, White Rabbit encountered the new Spider-Man (who was secretly Doctor Octopus controlling the original's body), and she gave up without a fight based on his reputation alone. Further Team-Ups After her fruitless stint with The Hood, White Rabbit gathered together an animal-themed criminal team of her own, the Menagerie too pull some heists in New York. During a scam which involved the theft of some Easter eggs, her team ended up being stopped by the recently-returned Spider-Man. In order to rise to prominence, White Rabbit joined forces with five other small-time villains, forming the Hateful Hexad. Three days after their formation, the team was having a disastrous fight against Spider-Man and Deadpool in Wall Street. The fight was crashed by Itsy Bitsy, who fatally attacked most of the Hateful Hexad. She tried to hang White Rabbit by the neck with a spider-web, but Deadpool saved her. Hunted Skein, White Rabbit and Jessica Jones, all three women with low-level powers, were similarly shot in the head the same week by the evil duplicate of Jared Beekman. Both Skein and White Rabbit appeared to be permanently dead, while Jessica Jones survived. After Jared Beekman reabsorbed his evil duplicate, both White Rabbit and Skein woke up in the morgue suspecting that with the elimination of the evil Jared all his crimes were undone. White Rabbit was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot Kraven the Hunter and Arcade concocted. After learning of the Gibbon's death during the hunt, White Rabbit commented that he owed her money. The group of super-villains, under Vulture's leadership, soon ambushed the drones and revealed that damaging them injured the user, which Kraven had planned for all along. After the drones had perished, White Rabbit and several others found Black Ant and wanted to kill him for revenge. Taskmaster stopped the villains and shot at them as they scattered. Sinister Syndicate Soon after the events in Central Park, White Rabbit was recruited into the all-female Sinister Syndicate. With her teammates Beetle, Lady Octopus, Scorpia, and the brand new Trapster, White Rabbit freed the female Electro from Mayor Fisk's operatives and invited her to join their team. At some unspecified point, Dodson, out of costume, assaulted the employees of a Kwikkee Burger after they refused to serve her a breakfast burrito. She was arrested by two police officers while Judge Leonard Elkhart and his son Dan witnessed the attack. Later, Judge Elkhart was assigned to her case, and refused her request for bail. The next day, Elkhart and his son arrived home to find Dodson in her White Rabbit costume. She pointed a toy gun at the judge which caused Dan to have a heart attack. Despite efforts from White Rabbit to save him by jolting his heart, Dan died. During White Rabbit's court hearing with a newly appointed judge, Leonard Elkhart entered the courtroom with a gun and shot at Dodson. Dodson dodged out of the way which resulted in the death of a court reporter. Dodson then had a giant rabbit mech break through the building and save her. She laughed and told Elkhart that the two of them are the same now that they've both killed innocent civilians. Much later, White Rabbit visited Elkhart in prison. Suddenly, Carnage appeared and killed Elkhart, telling White Rabbit to stay out of his way. Returning to the Syndicate, White Rabbit and her teammates Scorpia and Trapstr attacked the younger Spider-Man, Miles Morales, and the Prowler. White Rabbit wielded a new sword shaped like a carrot, but was quickly knocked out by Spider-Man. Her teammates were subsequently defeated by Starling. | Powers = | Abilities = Martial Artist | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Flying Hare | Weapons = The White Rabbit has utilized a variety of weapons and equipment, including a giant, heavily armed robotic rabbit that she could use as a steed, genetically altered killer bunny rabbits, an umbrella that fired explosive and razor tipped carrots, and a pair of rocket boots. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Spider-Fan.org - White Rabbit }} Category:Spider-Virus Victims Category:Millionaires